As the integration density in IC (integrated circuit) or IC package level increases for higher speed and higher frequency, electromagnetic noise occurring from such components as circuits and wiring incorporated in ICs and wiring on interposers can affect other circuits and ICs. The electromagnetic noise causes electromagnetic interference and an electromagnetic interference based drop in performance, which are becoming manifest as the improvement of the IC operating speed, miniaturization, and the incorporation of radio frequency (RF) circuits advances.
To evaluate the foregoing noise occurring from an IC, there are known methods of measuring the magnetic field leaking from the IC and wiring to identify the circuit that generates the magnetic field, and determining a high-frequency current from the magnetic field to search for the noise source or propagation path.
For example, PTL 1 describes an example of a test apparatus where a magnetic field sensor intended for magnetic field measurement is built in an IC chip. In PTL 1, an antenna that is composed of looped wiring isolated from other circuits of the LSI (Large-Scale Integrated circuit) is formed on the IC chip, whereby high-frequency electromagnetic radiation noise occurring in the IC chip is measured. It is described that a plurality of such antennas can be arranged to identify the source of the electromagnetic radiation noise easily.
In PTL 1, the looped wiring or antennas are also arranged on devices to be measured, such as a transistor device. The antennas detect the magnetic fields around the devices to determine the intensity of noise leaking from the devices.
PTL 2 relates to a semiconductor apparatus in which an antenna and a semiconductor integrated circuit are integrated. PTL 3 relates to a looped magnetic sensor. PTL 4 deals with the formation of a metal thin film under an antenna coil. PTL 5 relates to a semiconductor intended for power supply circuits. PTL 6 deals with a semiconductor apparatus which has a small-sized antenna circuit on a semiconductor substrate. In PTL 7 and PTL 8, semiconductors of different polarities are joined to form a circuit for preventing noise interference.